


Emicrania

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [2]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel gioco stava divertendo Seishiro: quando si sentiva poco bene, la maschera gentile si incrinava, lasciando in vista le unghie affilate del cacciatore, ed era un delizioso passatempo assistere al modo in cui Subaru gli si muoveva attorno, con lentezza e attenzione, come se si avvicinasse ad un cane tenendo le mani bene in vista per mostrare di non essere una minaccia.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai. Seishiro-chan non esiste ancora e Sakurazuka è il Sakurazukamori che avete conosciuto fino all'undicesimo volume di X: lì poi avvenne un pastrocchio che prima o poi vi narrerò, che li portò a decidere di convivere e non fare l'ignobile fine che la Ohkawa ha scelto per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emicrania

– Seishiro-san? Cosa c’è?  
Sakurazuka alzò lo sguardo, passandosi una mano sul collo – Solo un po’ di mal di testa.  
Non era solo “un po’”: era una vera e propria emicrania, e il dolore filtrava nei muscoli della cervicale come sottili rivoli brucianti, le spalle quasi bloccate dal dolore che gli irrigidiva i fasci muscolari. Provò a piegare il capo all’indietro, accompagnandosi con una mano, e, davanti all’unico occhio, vide danzare una pioggerella di stelline; la luce del lampadario, poi, era una cosa insostenibile. Come se non bastasse, un leggero giramento di testa gli faceva salire un senso di nausea ad ogni movimento del capo… Si chiese da quanto non gli capitasse di stare così male.  
– Seishiro-san?  
– Mhm?  
Subaru si sedette sul bordo del tavolino davanti alla poltrona sulla quale sedeva lui e gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua– Tieni – disse poi armeggiando con delle compresse e prendendone due – Non serve che le mastichi, mandale giù con l’acqua.  
Seishiro guardò con leggero scetticismo alle pasticche, ma poi, più per far contento Subaru che per altro, le prese, restituendogli il bicchiere vuoto. Lo sciamano lo prese e lo portò in cucina, spegnendo poi la luce del salotto: Seishiro osservava attentamente i suoi movimenti, illuminati ormai solo dalla luce della cucina.  
Subaru si sedette sul divano e gli fece cenno di sedergli accanto: incuriosito dalla piega incomprensibile che le vicende stavano prendendo, Sakurazuka si sedette accanto a lui, i sensi del predatore acuiti ancor di più dal dolore alla testa. Il ragazzo si poggiò contro il bracciolo del divano, sistemandosi dei cuscini dietro la schiena.  
Non gli chiese di appoggiarsi a lui, ma si limitò a fargli cenno aprendo le braccia; con un ghigno sornione, Seishiro si chinò su di lui.  
– No – lo fermò il ragazzo – Girati, appoggiati con la schiena.  
 _No_ , diceva lo sguardo di Sakurazuka,  _non ti volto le spalle_.  
Subaru gli accarezzò una guancia, senza per questo allentare minimamente la tensione dell’altro uomo, ma ottenendo di placarne almeno l’irritazione; si sollevò, baciandogli leggermente una guancia e posando poi la fronte sulla sua spalla, come a chiedergli scusa.  
Quel gioco stava divertendo Seishiro: quando si sentiva poco bene, la maschera gentile si incrinava, lasciando in vista le unghie affilate del cacciatore, ed era un delizioso passatempo assistere al modo in cui Subaru gli si muoveva attorno, con lentezza e attenzione, come se si avvicinasse ad un cane tenendo le mani bene in vista per mostrare di non essere una minaccia.  
Oh, Seishiro sapeva che quel ragazzo, a dispetto della sua forza e della sua abilità, non sarebbe  _mai_  diventato una minaccia per lui! Ma non gli sembrava una ragione sufficiente per abbassare la guardia: un conto era la sicurezza di non poter essere danneggiato, un altro abbassare le armi e lasciare quel ragazzo libero di guardare oltre la maschera del Sakurazukamori.  
Poteva vedere lo sguardo di Subaru in quella penombra, forse ancor più accentuato dalle ombre che glielo celavano in parte: era triste, addolorato da quel muro che si trovava davanti, come un cucciolo sgridato senza motivo.  
Una mano di Subaru salì ad accarezzargli la nuca e lui si ritrasse con un movimento lento, infastidito dal sentirsi toccare proprio lì dove il dolore si irradiava indolenzendogli le spalle, ma senza interrompere in modo troppo brusco quel gioco divertente; la mano del ragazzo scivolò allora sulla spalla e iniziò a massaggiargli, con tocchi gentili ma decisi, la base del collo.  
Seishiro piegò la testa all’indietro, sospirando.  _Piacevole_ , pensò.  _Molto_.  
– Seishiro-san?  
– Sì?  
– Per favore…  
Sakurazuka chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. Poi, come un gatto che si sposta per seguire la mano che lo sta accarezzando, quasi a dire “Ti seguo solo perché mi va di permetterti di toccarmi ancora”, Seishiro si piegò leggermente su un fianco, spingendo il capo contro il petto dell’altro uomo, poggiandosi contro di lui; Subaru si posizionò meglio contro i cuscini e aprì le gambe, in modo da permettere a Sakurazuka di stendersi più comodamente addosso a lui, lasciandogli poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto. Lentamente, preoccupato dal rischio di rovinare quel che aveva faticosamente ottenuto, il ragazzo gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, tenendolo contro di sé; provò a fare un respiro profondo e sentì il peso dell’altro uomo premere sulla sua gabbia toracica, dandogli però una piacevole sensazione di vicinanza e calore. Seishiro teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma Subaru sapeva che era perfettamente sveglio: si accomodò contro di lui, stendendo meglio le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e stringendo l’anello delle sue braccia in modo da permettere all’altro uomo di posare il capo contro di esse.  
Sumeragi rimase qualche secondo così, considerando quel peso sul petto e il calore che quella posizione gli trasmetteva, sentendo come Sakurazuka muoveva il viso contro il suo braccio destro come un gatto in vena di coccole. In vena di  _concedere che gli venissero fatte_  le coccole. Suo malgrado, sorrise a quel pensiero: era già un passo avanti.  
Posò il capo sui suoi capelli, aspirandone il profumo – Grazie, Seishiro-san – sussurrò.  
Sakurazuka sorrise, rilassandosi un po’, appena appena, in quell’abbraccio.  
Il dolore stava passando.


End file.
